


The Fanworks of Cersei Lannister

by TeamGwenee



Series: Top Ten Tags Fic [7]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Smut....sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:55:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25025023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamGwenee/pseuds/TeamGwenee
Summary: Cersei gatecrashes Brienne and Jaime's wedding with an interesting speach.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth, Past Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister - Relationship
Series: Top Ten Tags Fic [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812091
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46





	The Fanworks of Cersei Lannister

_ Jaime ran his hands through Cersei’s beautiful, luscious, golden locks. She was so beautiful, his twin. His glorious golden twin. How could he think to live without her. How could he think to live without his sweet Cersei, with her emerald green orbs that shone like a winter’s moon, and her voice as soft cream wrapped in red velvet.  _

_ Once he had foolishly thought to run, to run from the terrifying love he felt for her. It was too strong, too powerful. And Cersei was so perfect, so flawless, Jaime could never hope to be worthy. _

_ But he could try. He could try. And Cersei, so gracious and good, so wise and reasonable, kindly allowed him to return from the beast. To take his place, by her side, in her bed, and at her feet.  _

_ Jaime grimaced as he thought of the cow he haid foolishly tried to build a life with. He dull blue eyes and thick legs. Barely even a woman. More a freaak fit for nothing than to be put in a paraded cage and be paraded for the horror of children, to break their sleep with nightmares- _

“Enough!” Jaime thundered, strikingly brusquely towards the stage and wrestling the microphone from Cersei’s hand. “You are welcome to spew whatever venom you like about me, and make a fool of yourself however you wish. But you will not say a word against Brienne. Not today.”

The audience watched, the silence broke by a nervous, hysterical tittering of laughter as a screeching, thrashing Cersei was dragged from the reception hall, her mascara streaking down her face and golden hair streaming wildly.

When a drunken Cersei had broken into the reception hall, dressed in a wine stained silk ballgown and mismatched stilelltos, and insisted on making a speech, the bride, groom and guests all knew they were in for a ride.

The Lannister twins’ ill advised past tryst was an open secret amongst the the highest echelons of Westeros society, and some outburst was expected from the troubled Cersei Lannister at the announcement of Jaime’s engagement to his new love.

What no one was expecting, no one, was for Cersei to take to the stage and read out a smutty ‘fix it fanfiction’ about herself and her own twin.

During the commotion, Tyrion snuck onto the stage and picked up the printed out fanfic that Cersei had dropped as Jaime manhandled her from the hall.

He grimaced as he gave it a glance, and fave thanks to the Gods that Jaime had taken the microphone from her before she got to the bit about the blindfold and the horsewhip.

Nobody needed to hear that.


End file.
